FwPCMH04
is the 4th episode of the season'' Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel to Futari Wa Pretty Cure, and also the 53rd episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Hikari tries to determine just who or what Pretty Cure is as Nagisa tries to find another solution to deal with her noisy room guests without alerting anyone of their presence. In this time, Hikari and Pollun express a desire to help the Cures out. Synopsis Nagisa is doing her homework for art class but struggles to find something befitting of inspiration. She spots the Bird Day decorations in the Shopping District and decides to draw them, quickly jotting down a picture. It doesn't turn out very well but she doesn't seem to care that much, even when some passerby's comment on it, and she heads home to finish. In her bedroom, Mepple, Seekun, Wisdom, and the Elder comment on the poor drawing while trying to figure out what it is. However, Pollun feels depressed since he met Hikari, but he doesn't know why. The others try to help him feel better but they annoy Nagisa in the process, and in hopes of getting some peace she grabs everyone and takes them to Honoka's place. There, Honoka asks how they were able to come since Nagisa usually rides the train and they would have been easy to see. Nagisa explains that since it was so early nobody seemed to notice anything, then asks if they can stay there for a while since her house is a lot bigger and there is less chance of them being discovered. Honoka agrees and the girls head to school once everything is situated. Nagisa turns in her homework and is forced to explain what it is to her teacher, who critisizes it; although she makes an attempt to make Nasgia feel better to avoid discouraging her. She states that the only true thing that matters if that she had fun with it, but this makes everyone in class laugh at her. Later, in the hallway Shiho and Rina comment on what happened as Honoka claims that despite the poor quality, Nagisa will probably still get an A for it anyway. Outside Hikari is watching and thinks about the events of the other day, wondering what Pretty Cure is. Along with how she met Pollun. The Queen's voice reassures her that she should meet the two of them again to ask about, and she observes Nagisa's picture, thinking about how to go about this while waiting for them. Once school is let out she finds them to ask about Pretty Cure and Pollun and the girls become anxious, but before they can answer Mepple and Mipple interupt to say they should hold a conference before answering anything. The girls agree and step aside, and out of hearing distance the fairies claim they believe they met Hikari before- as if they knew her a very long period of time. The girls are unsure but they agree to tell her, only to turn and realize she's missing. They head to Akane's deciding that for her to approach them, this must be important, but they begin worrying when she informs them that Hikari didn't show up yet. The girls get a final ideas as to where to look and head into the shopping district, thinking that she may have seen Nagisa's drawing and could want to see the real thing, and they manage to track her down. They begin to try to explain what she witnessed the other day when Circulas turns the statue and decorations into a Zakenna to attack them. The girls don't want to transform in front of Hikari, but they know that as this is an emergency they can't really focus on that now. They don't want to risk someone's health and safety, so they transform and begin to fight Circulas and the Zakenna. They realize soon enough how much they are struggeling, and Hikari wishes to help them but she knows she is unable to. Circulas asks about their relationship with her suddenly, but when Cure Black demands that he leaves her alone, he aims an attack at her. At Honoka's, Seekun and Pollun feel that something is off, and when Seekun runs away they hurriedly rush after her. Soon they wind up at the location of the girls and Pollun approaches Hikari. They both wish to help the girls out and Pollun claims if they were to combine their powers they can save them. The episode ends as the two become envoloped in light. Major Events *Nagisa forces Elder, Wisdom and Seekun to live with Honoka while in the Garden of Rainbows *Hikari and Pollun unite with one another, leading to a miraculous light and the beginning of a transformation. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom *Seekun Villains *Circulas *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Elder Trivia * It is revealed that Nagisa is bad at drawing. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart